


The Secret

by ZuccZucchini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuccZucchini/pseuds/ZuccZucchini
Summary: Peridot keeps a secret from her friends. She leaves events unexpectedly without explanation, is tired from staying up all night doing 'homework'. The secret she cant tell anyone or consequences will be given.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 7





	The Secret

Overview Characters:

Peridot Diamond  
Species: Werewolf  
Gender: Male  
Age:17  
Date of birth: August 17, 2003  
Mom & Dad: Dr.Emerald Diamond & Mrs.Variscite Diamond  
Siblings: Diopside(M) and Azurite(F)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lapis Lazuli  
Species: Human  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Date of Birth: December 2, 2003  
Mom and Dad: Mr. Tanzanite Lazuli & Mrs. Kyanite Lazuli  
Siblings: Aquamarine(F) and Amazonite(F)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And so it begins..  
Lapis Lazuli and Peridot Diamond are the oldest of there siblings. They met in the first grade in Beach City Elementary and they have been close friends ever since. But as they grew up Peridot started to change. He acted different, was more tired more often and looked like he ran a marathon on certain days. Lapis always tried to ask if there is anything wrong but Peridot always responded with the same thing "No, no I'm fine, I just stayed up all night with homework". Lapis never pushed beyond that point because she knows how Peridot gets when he is pestered. 

They started dating when they were in high school since there parents never allowed them to date before that. But there was always one person who tried to steal Lapis away from Peridot. And that is, you guessed it, Jasper Quartz of all people. Jasper is a high school Jock. He plays for the high school football team the Bulldogs. He is mean, pushy and always gets his way. He somehow convinced the coach to make him capitian of the football team as well. Well, enough about Japser this is a Lapidot story afterall. 

Peridot has this secret. He can't tell no one, not even his closest friends or his girlfriend for that matter. This secret has been kept in the family for generations, telling anyone could result in big problems for the Diamond family. It would lead to a series of test, questions of how they came to be. Werewolve are things you see in made up movies or books. Not in real life. Werewolves and humans used to live together in harmony, no fighting, no bloodshed. Until one day someone spoke the truth. It resulted in a war, causing most of the werewolf population to be wiped out. But a few families still remain. One of them being the Diamond family. They have sworn not to tell anyone of there existence, they can't even go to the regular doctors for a check up. They are way different from normal humans, there more strong, powerful, agile, fast, and can shape-shift. They don't get sick like normal humans either which leads to them living longer that most. 

He just has to see what the future holds for him.....

Will he tell his secret...

Or will he not..?

We just have to wait and see....


End file.
